WHOS THAT BARGING IN
by SluuBearDumplings
Summary: Eli and Clare are doing some business in the bed when a random goth girl pops in with a necklace saying Juliet. ok... my summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1

**Eli **

My hands were trailing up and down Clare's arms, she was so soft. I leaned in and kissed her lips, she blushed and smiled. Her beautiful blue  
eyes shining, her breath smelled like mints and oranges. She touched my face and pulled me down for another kiss, this time she opened her mouth and I took that moment to dart my tongue in. She sucked on my tongue a bit and I pulled her closer.

"Eli…" she said very sweetly and I opened my eyes to see her staring at me, "I'm hungry…" I smiled and punched her arm playfully.

"You little devil." I said with a mock tone, she giggled and blushed. I kissed her on the forehead and grabbed her hand. "Come on, lets go fill your little tum tum." I patted her stomach but then I trailed my hand down and slid my fingers over her fly. But she swatted my hand away. I laughed while dragging her down to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and stood there; I leaned against the table and waited for her to pick something out. But she didn't move, she turned around slowly and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked she looked gorgeous standing there and I let out a sigh. She walked over to me and kissed me hard and rough. "Whoa!"

She laughed and continued, her tongue slipped into my mouth but before she could start sucking my tongue again, I darted in and wrestled with her tongue and I won, I sucked on her tongue and she let out a moan. That excited me, I grabbed her hips and pulled them towards me, and she draped her arms around my neck and held on to me. I picked her up and put her legs around my hips and I brought her to the couch. I laid her down gently and climbed on top of her, she spread her legs so I could fit nicely and I started to massage her hips. She stopped kissing me and moaned again.

"Could you do that to my back?" she asked, I smiled and flipped her around and she let out a little yelp. I lifted her shirt up so her light back was bare and I started to move my fingers on her waist, I pressed down and moved my fingers in a circular motion. She moaned again, her butt clenched and started to rise, I started to lower my hands and when I got to her waist band, I went down and kissed the nape of her neck then I kissed her shoulder and I went down her back. I got my lips down to her waistband and I started to put my fingers into the sides and I felt her lacy panties. I snuck my hands under her thighs and I went up to her fly, I zipped it down and I brought my hands back to the waistband above her sweet bum. I began to slip them off and all clare did was raise her ass so I can take it off faster. I threw the pants to the side and I just stared at her bum, I reached down and squeezed it and rubbed the cheeks together. She moaned, and I kissed each one. She bolted right up and attacked me with kisses. She pushed me down onto my back and she straddle me. I looked up at her and she started to lift up my shirt. When it came off she started to make out with me. Her tongue darting in and out, I held her close and tight to me. I brought my hands up to her breasts and I put my hands around each one and gave the right one a kiss, I sat up and put her legs on each side of me and I lifted her shirt off her. When I took it off her boobs flopped into my face, she started to laugh and I silenced her with a big kiss. She ran her hands in my hair and kissed my neck.

**Clare**

I loved how Eli was touching me and I loved how he made me feel, I felt so sexy and loved. His hands were rough but soft his lips were full but not huge and his smirk just killed me. I was sitting on him and I was in a bra and undies. I glanced at my purity ring. Oh… that… well, I'd stop him before any of that happened, right? Oh. If he heard me in my head, he would think I was crazy. I leaned my body into him and smothered him with my breasts. Oops. I didn't mean to do that, my boobs were just at level with his face, he grabbed my left breast and moved the fabric out of the way and he put it in his mouth. IN HIS MOUTH! Oh no… I have to stop this. i put my hand on his chest but then he started to suck and I let out another moan. Hmm, maybe I'll stop him in a bit. I started to blush again, he pulled on the nipple with his teeth and then my hips started to move on him, he began to grind back and I moaned loud.

"ELI!" a girl's voice screamed, I jumped and scurried for my pants. "What the hell!" the girl paused in the doorway she had long multicolored hair and she was wearing a tight leather skirt and black cropped shirt. She had big combat boots on and dark makeup, yet she was still rather pretty.

Adam came running in after her, "this girl… she says…" he looks at me with an eyebrow raised and he turns and blushes. I look at Eli for an explanation and all I see him do is walk over to her and bring her into a tight embrace. I notice a glimmer on her chest. A gold necklace with writing, and not to mention it says Juliet on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clare**

Oh. My. God. What was happening! Why was he hugging her! I looked at Adam for some sort of hint but nothing. He was still looking away and blushing. OH CRAP. Sometimes he made me so angry! I sighed heavily and pulled my shirt on. I started to walk to the door but they were still embracing and I felt my face turn red. I just pushed right between them and walked out the door. Before a hand gripped my shoulder, I paused and shrugged the hand off, it was Eli and he was frowning.

"WHAT?" I said, I was literally huffing and puffing. Was this Julia! The love of his life! I felt the tears well up and they were about to fall, but I pulled myself together and just shook my head and started walking again. He wasn't saying anything, nothing at all!

"Hey bitch!" a raspy voice screamed, I whipped my head around and looked at the goth girl. Ugh.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" I said calmly but I really just wanted to rip her head off.

"Yeah, are you deaf? Don't disrespect Eli like that!" _whoa. What the hell? _

"DISRESPECT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I'm not the one who barged into the room, Missy!" my face was so red, I could feel it.

She smirked and something shot up in me… _that smirk…_

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid whore-" Eli FINALLY steps in.

"STOP JULES!" he is glaring at her and glaring at me then he glares at Adam. "Get out Clare,"

"My fucking pleasure Eli!" I stomped out and I could hear him yell at Adam… which left Eli with Julia, alone. My tears started to fall.

"WAIT WHORE!" She yelled, but I didn't stop I kept going, I pulled my bike off the side of the wall and jumped on it… I was going to fast I didn't notice my street and I made a sharp turn, making the bike skid. I had a mini heart attack but I didn't stop. I just zoomed home. When I got to my house I jumped off my bike and let my bike crash to the floor. I banged the front door open and ran to my room. I jumped on the bed and screamed into my pillow. The tears were pouring now. Ugh, I hated feeling vulnerable. I decided to log onto my MSN and see if Ali was on.

_**You are now online.**_

I clicked onto Ali's name. Good, she was on.

**Clare: **Ali?

**Ali: **OMG. Hey 3

**Clare: ***sniffle*

**Ali: **Ohno… what happened?

**Clare: **I need you. I miss you!

**Ali: **Oh chika, I know! You don't know how boring this school is, I'm deprived of boys!

**Clare: **You don't want a boy!

**Ali: **What? WHAT DID ELI DO? Want me to come over?

**Clare: **He's gonna leave me :'( I just know. I don't really want anyone to see me like this… maybe tomorrow?

**Ali: **Sure thing I gotta go… I really hate leaving like this… but my mom is calling me to dinner. Don't wanna be a screw up daughter again. LUV YOU 3

_**Ali is now offline**_

Bye… I love you too 3

**Adam**

_Wow… that was some funky shit…_

The sky looked gloomy today… Clare was crying, Eli was sceaming… some random goth girl named Juliet or Juila, I don't know. I wonder if it's _the_ Julia. That would ruin things… and it was impossible. I mean, she was dead.

**Eli**

"What are you doing here!" I was so shocked that she was here. She hugging me again and tears were pouring out of her eyes. "Why did you have to scare Clare away?" I pulled her off me. "Stop crying," I took my thumb and wiped each tear off her face.

She sniffled and was about to speak but broke out crying again.

"I'm back for good, the boarding schools, they don't want me anymore. THEY CAN'T HELP ME!"

I grabbed my _sister_ and held on to her for dear life. Nothing was going to happen to her. Ever again. I looked down at her neck. _Juliet. _

"Take that off," I said sternly. She looked up at me and ripped off the necklace and laid it on the side of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**i forgot to write this on all my other chapters... well 2 chapters. this is my first story online :) and i really like when you review! JUST REVIEW AFTER YOU READ. dont even write alot just say good or bad :D**

**thannks :P**

**Clare**

I can't believe him! Why would Eli do that! Why would he do that! Ohno. Should I dump him? I don't know what I'm going to do. He made me feel good… and then he backstabs me…

Juliet… I'm so confused… is it Julia or Juliet? I guess Eli and me are over? I don't know anything anymore. Maybe I should call him back… there is 24 missed calls on my cell… all from Eli. Maybe he wants to break up. Or maybe he has a good explanation. Or maybe- _Rinnnnng Rinnnng_

I just stared at my phone. Eli was calling. I ignored it.

Maybe playing video games will cheer me up.

_Diing_

_**YOU ARE ONLINE **_

**Eli: **BABE?

Clare?

Are you there?

I know your there.

Clare I need to explain!

**Clare: **Explain then.

**Eli: **Oh… hi :D

CLARE I NEED TO EXPLAIN,

**Clare: **hi…. NOW EXPLAIN!

**Eli: ** I can't explain like this… can I come over?

**Clare: **Sure….

_**Eli is now offline**_

Clare just stared at the computer. Ohno. What did I do. Ugh. Now he is coming over. I don't want to see his face! Crap.

15 minutes later the knocking on the door showed urgency. The knocking wouldn't stop until I opened the door. There stood Eli. His green eyes looking at me, But behind him… it was the bitch! I closed the door right on there faces.

The knocking started again. I left it. The knocking was harder now.

"CLARE! OPEN UP!" Eli screamed, his voice cracked and he whispered something.

"YO! OPEN THE DOOR!" the goth girl screamed. Pfft. Like I was going to open it for her.

"Clare… She' my sister!" WHAT! Ew. So, oh my goodness. That's nasty.

I opened the door. But before they could say anything I started to scream.

"You," I pointed at Eli, "You are the nastiest person I've met, and you fuck your sister? You have a sister? Your gross. GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" the goth girl yelled. "I'm his sister not his fuck budd-" she stopped and she smirked again. Then I looked closely at her face… she had green eyes…. The smirk the green eyes…. "I'm Elina Goldsworthy, Elijah's sister." She was still smirking.

"but you had that necklace…"

"Juliet was my best friend, that's why I wore her name," Elina said.

I looked at Eli and he mouthed sorry.

**Adam**

Ugh. Crap on a stick. This is causing so many problems…. I can't believe they are siblings. Elli and Eli. Ohman, that's weird to say. Elina and Elijah. Ehhh… twins. Shes so pretty in her way and Eli is so not. They could've told us sooner. I wonder why Eli never said anything to me.

I tripped. Oops. I almost face planted into the ground. Good thing I regained my balance.

So much is on my mind nowadays… hope everyone won't miss me when I'm gone.


End file.
